Toon In, Drop Out
Toon In, Drop Out is the fifth and sixth episodes plus the second, 20-minute episode of the first season of the animated series, Space Goofs which it aired in the first part on October 30, 1997 and the second part on November 6, 1997. Summary The Aliens are bored with all the same old Foxy and Ducky cartoons on TV, until one day, Foxy, the crafty, anthropomorphic fox and Ducky, the nutty, anthropomorphic duck invade their house for real and also, the stubborn cartoon director are driving everyone up the wall. Plot 'Part 2' 'Being Woken Up Early' When the aliens are asleep at night, they've been woken up by 5 a.m. in the morning by Ducky, tied up and screaming and Foxy, using the buzz-saw and pulling the lever to kill him. Suddenly, in the plan of action, Candy is now transformed into a cartoon character, Mickey Duck representing the R.U.O.C. (Royal Union of Cartoons), and he had being instructed, in a court of order to cease and desist their illegal cartoon activity, but Ducky explains that he doesn't like cartoon gags, pulling out a pink, cartoon gun closely to his head, his nine colorful cartoon cigarette-like smokes on his mouth with a lighter and a cartoon anatomy magazine, Play.. The aliens' are now transformed again into The Committee of Tenants along with a producer ringing the doorbell and coming in to the Aliens' house to see Foxy and Ducky's phenomenal acts of theirs, pausing them for a moment. 'The Producer's Story' The producer now tells the aliens' a historical story about a homeless cartoonist, Ronald, sitting alone with a cup and black chalk drawing two stick people, the producer tossed a blue button to his cup like change until Ronald threw his cup at the producer's head angrily, but they walked into his new office with a smile (and a gold tooth) on his face and gave him a cleaning job to animate the mop down the hall, plus the hall was all sparkling clean. One night at the animation studio, full of drawing tables and animators, Ronald stopped mopping the floor and looks at the drawing table and a desk to animate the two cartoon characters, Foxy and Ducky, picking up his blue pencil, noting that cartooning is dangerous stuff has him warned. But, he keeps on going and going, drawing sketches of the two characters and series rapidly and so quickly, exactly all by himself, plus he broke the laws on cartooning. After ten years of hard labor, Ronald had himself a series, looking at a model sheet of the characters. The producer is doing Tic-Tac-Toes with an ink pen and paper until Ronald comes knocking on the door to show his creation (Ducky with a spiked wooden club and Foxy with a wooden mallet hitting each other) to him, but it was politically incorrect, plus he was kicked out of the studio and Ronald was fired until the creation of the characters starts hitting each other, taken alive on it's own, wrecking havoc everywhere and showing up into one of its' most remote places, but it wasn't safe anywhere expect, he cornered them in a wooden box, repackaging and exporting them into another territory, known as Timbuktu. That was the end of the producer's story to the aliens. 'The Finale' At the sidewalk, Foxy and Ducky are both in a garbage can, crying along with the aliens, telling them it's all over, but through, until the garbage truck is almost here and Ronald tries to throw them away. Suddenly, Foxy and Ducky are now actually, happily reunited with him including hugs and kisses, along with tears of joy in the aliens' eyes. They're waving goodbye to Ronald, Foxy and Ducky, and the garbage truck drives off through a sunset with the logo, "The End". The screen was shown on the cinema along with silhouettes, but the producer pulls the lever and drops Foxy and Ducky off of the chair. Characters * Candy Caramella * Etno Polino * Gorgious Klatoo * Bud Budiovitch * Stereo Monovici 'Other' * Foxy and Ducky * Producer * Ronald Trivia * The episode phrase and title design was based on a counterculture-era phrase, "Turn on, tune in, drop out, center circles and a logo showing, Foxy and Ducky with Gaumont were used from Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies franchise and the MGM logo. * The recycled and repeated animation along with Etno holding an alarm clock, saying the line, "Five a.m.? what is making that terrible dim?", Gorgious eating two chicken legs from bones as earplugs and Candy putting a pillow in his ears as earplugs was also used from, Granny Go Home. * The iconic line, "That's all, Folks!", since Candy dressed as an Elmer Fudd-like hunter saying, along with Gorgious dressed as a hunter was used from Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoon franchise from Warner Bros. * The cartoon characters, Foxy and Ducky are based on Warner Bros.' Daffy Duck and Wile E. Coyote, plus Mickey Duck, as was transformed by Candy was a hybrid mix that were based on Disney's Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck. * The end of Part 2 implies that the show is viewed in a cinema. * This is one out of three episodes on the ''Cartoon Tales'' VHS, along with TV Connection and Showdown in Tiny Town. * This recycled animation along with Bud (as a Committee of Tenants member, also as a cameo appearance) getting erased by Ducky was shown at the screen which D.J. Mikkus was showing before the game show in the episode, The Challenge, from the animated series, The Magician. Errors * When Foxy says, "You aren't by any chance looking for a fox, are you?", his hand and tail is green, instead of golden yellow. Category:Episodes Category:Space Goofs episodes Category:Multi-part episodes